The Eternal Red King
by FireFoxSRB
Summary: Five years had passed since the Red King died in the hands of the Blue King. HOMRA still believes that the King is alive and pray for his safe return. Without powers they live their lives patiently awaiting him with open arms. Anna has grown up, started high school, the same place where her beloved King vanished. She can feel his aura, which soon leads her to a red-head student.
1. Chapter 1: The Color Red

**~Hey! Hope you enjoy this story! :)**

**Chapter 1: The Color Red**

* * *

On that day, the third king Suoh Mikoto was killed by the forth king Reisi Munakata. Led by his will to protect his clan mates, the king punished the Colorless King in his final moments. It all ended on that day, his warm red aura vanished into the sky. The Red King's body hasn't been recovered yet. It is still believed that somewhere out in the world he is still alive. Mikoto became a legend, the Eternal Red King. But even without their powers, the clan mates still believe that their king will return… Even though it has been more than five years.

* * *

Present time…

HOMRA, a place many call their home. Many familiar faces could be seen in this very stylish looking bar, quite a unique taste that Izumo Kusanagi. Most of the members knew that they had to be careful not to wreck anything around. But even if they try in the end Misaki Yata or Rikio Kamamoto do something. At the present moment Kusanagi was preparing drinks for the two now grown up adults. He had a smirk on his face, looking at them while serving them.  
"What's with that smug look Kusanagi?" Yata asked, but had a bad feeling after that…

"Oh, it's nothing much… I'm just glad that you can finally pay me back for all the damage you caused." Hearing Kusanagi's words Yata almost choked on his beer. Kamamoto laughed taking a sip of his beer.  
"You too Kamamoto…" Kusanagi gave a cold stare to his two 'favorite' customers, chuckling slightly. "Guess you are finally capable of taking responsibility for your actions."  
"Don't be like that! We're buddies, ain't that right Kamamoto?" Yata spoke up putting his arm around Kamamoto's neck.  
"That's right! You shouldn't take it like that Kusanagi!" The two chuckled trying to get out of paying, but alas their actions were pretty much read like a book.

"You guys do this all the time… Can't a women enjoy herself in peace?" Their little conversation was broken by a familiar voice, it belonged to Anna the only female member of HOMRA. She had grown up a lot, she was about to attend her first year in high school as well. Wearing her new uniform which belonged to Ashinaka High School… The place their king disappeared. Anna was sitting on the couch behind them, reading a book that caught her attention.  
"I'm sorry Anna-chan! These two are just to mean~" Kusanagi spoke with a softer and more childish voice, making both Yata and Kamamoto wanting to barf.  
"Great… As usual we end up being blamed for everything." Yata added with a sigh, drinking the beer in one go.  
"Can't be helped Yata, it's our destiny to take on such burdens!" Kamamoto added with a grin, Yata and himself burst into laughter. Kusanagi looked at his fellow clan mates, putting his hand so he could cover his eyes.  
"Stupidity is contagious they say…" He spoke with a sigh which made both of the boys react and jump up to defend themselves.

Anna giggled listening to their conversation, the atmosphere sure is lively, just like back then… 'Mikoto, your warmth… I can't see your pretty red anymore.' She still had lingering feeling for her King which was unusual at her age. It took only this small incident to make her remember of the times she shared with her beloved King. 'Sorry Anna… I can't show you that pretty red anymore.' Those words echoed inside of her head, tightening her fists she stood up and went outside of the bar. It only took moments for the boys to realize what was happening, this wasn't the first time Anna would leave when the familiar atmosphere could be felt. To her it just wasn't the same without Mikoto, they all felt that way. Silence filled the bar, paying respect to their king, praying for his return with a drink.

* * *

The streets haven't changed at all, they were lifeless. Anna made her way through the streets, it was her first day at school and she wasn't going to be late, not a chance. This may be a perfect time for her to forget about the past and start a new, though deep down in her heart that isn't what she really wanted. Everything around her was gray, many people passed by her, but in the end they were all the same. Ordinary. For years now she had hoped that she could see that red color once more. But was that all she really wanted, just to see it again? Anna was a little girl growing up by Mikoto's side, ever since she joined HOMRA he was there for her, but now… 'No… I have to keep my composure.' For the past years everybody has been worried about her, Mikoto's death had a great impact on her life. Kusanagi wanted to somehow make her feel happier, just a bit if it was possible, yet he was unable to find a way to fulfill that roll. Honestly, he felt pitiful every time he saw The Princess feel down, Anna knew that as well. That is why she should try to move forward, without looking back…

* * *

Before you knew it the opening ceremony finished and the students were assigned to their designated classrooms. The first day itself was normal and pretty much what you would expect, Anna met a lot of new friends who aren't a part of an organization or those who didn't know about HOMRA or the Seven Kings. It was all a bit unexpected and exciting which made her forget about her worries and troubles.

* * *

Anna made her way through the courtyard with a few of her friends walking towards the exit of the school grounds. They were having an amusing conversation, talking about how the school year was going to be exciting and above else fun… In that moment she knew that it was only the beginning of everything. The warm feeling, it felt so familiar. She could sense the red aura near, but couldn't quite pinpoint its location, until a red-head with a short messy hairstyle passed by her. Red. That pretty red color that had the power to make her feel safe. The man was wearing a school uniform, carrying his bag behind his back he made his way towards the exit.  
"I'm sorry guys, I've got to hurry home!" Anna spoke to her new friends and dashed towards the exit following behind that man. She couldn't let him get away. It was him, it had to be him. No one could shine so brightly in this colorless world.  
"Mikoto!" The boy turned around, his amber eyes looked at the white-haired girl dashing towards him, unable to react in time she embraced him with all of her might inhaling his red aura. It was him. "I've missed you Mikoto!" Anna exclaimed as her body started to tremble, was this really possible. He seemed a little different, somewhat younger.  
"Who are you?" Mikoto's cold voice shook Anna, making her look up at his cold stare.  
"It's me Anna! Don't you remember?" She spoke with a gentle tone. For a moment there she thought that he was joking, but knowing Mikoto he wasn't like that. He never would do something insensitive to her.  
"I'm sorry, Anna was it?.. But you've probably mistaken me for somebody else." Mikoto replied, but she couldn't believe it. Anna starred at him, there can't be any mistake about him. It was him! Anna still held him tightly, afraid that if she let go Mikoto will vanish forever.

* * *

**To be continued... Sorry for a boring chapter, I'll do my best to make the next one interesting lol :) Sorry for the short chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: You Can See It, Can't You?

**~Hello! Chapter 2 is now out, hope you enjoy it! :)**

**Chapter 2: You Can See It, Can't You?**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Anna was it?... But you've probably mistaken me for somebody else." Mikoto's voice was rather cold. By the tone of his voice Anna couldn't quite tell if he was lying to her or not. Looking closely in his eyes, she saw that he was plainly looking at her a bit agitated to say the least. His short temper wasn't helping the situation at all. Anna still didn't let go of him. "Aren't you embarrassed from doing this in public?" Mikoto added with a grin, trying to make her aware of the current situation. "They will think that we are lovers or something…" He added with a bit seductive tone, making Anna blush and let go of him rejecting the idea.

"Well that was easy." He spoke in a plain tone continuing to walk away from Anna. Mikoto closed his eyes with a sigh of relief clearly visible. Something felt a bit strange, opening his eyes he saw the girl standing in front of him again blocking his path. "Girl, don't make me angry." It was common sense to not fight girls, but if she continued then he would be forced to punish her in some way.  
"I'm not going to let you leave without me Mikoto." Anna spoke up, inhaling Mikoto's scent from a slight distance. It was identical, though it seemed that he stopped smoking. "You're coming with me." Mikoto chuckled slightly to her words, he then narrowed his eyes looking at the girl. It would send chills down people's spines, but Anna didn't even twitch. 'Interesting.' Mikoto thought to himself, as he walked past her. His aura was strong and could be felt even without his knowledge. Mikoto turned around at Anna who was still standing still.  
"You comin' or not?" He spoke in his usual cold tone, noticing his words Anna snapped out of her little trance and joined him. They walked out of the school ground going towards the city.

* * *

SCEPTER 4 was still active and deployed around the city. Considering that HOMRA was no longer a thread they focused on keeping peace and maintaining law and order throughout Shizume city. With various jobs to do most of the members did their best to fulfill the tasks at hand. The Blue King Reisi Munakata sat on a chair inside of his office, glancing outside of a large window behind him. Starring out into the vast blue sky he couldn't help but think about his deceased friend. His sword went through the Red Kings heart, hearing his last words as he exhaled his last breath. Tragic memories would consume the heart of the Blue King. Even after these five years his thoughts were about him. Was it all fate? They were complete opposites, but he could still feel Mikoto's red aura, burning through the night, like a ghost that was haunting him from the past.  
"Suoh…" Munakata spoke clenching his fists, his body hasn't been recovered. Maybe there was a small chance that he was still out there… Mikato wasn't the type to kick the bucket, he was the type who would fight through Hell, and just thinking about it was scary...

The silence was broken by an alarm that rang throughout the complex. The Blue King stood up and went to deal with the matter himself, it was the only way to ease his mind at this point.

* * *

The streets were busy as usual, which didn't surprise the two students that walked in silence. Lost in his own thoughts Mikoto looked straight forward, Anna couldn't stop but stare at her King. Noticing her look Mikoto snapped and looked at her coldly. Even the she continued, unfazed from his actions.  
"You really are a piece of work." Mikoto added surprising Anna, it was rare for Mikoto to speak… In the past after 'that' incident he had closed down his heart, distancing himself from the rest of his clansmen.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked a bit confused, something was definitely strange about Mikoto.  
"Calling out to a stranger, knowing his name and acting like we are old friends." His voice was plain as he stated the facts.  
"Well, you stopped in your tracks. You could have ignored me…" Just thinking about the possibility of him ignoring her was terrible. Mikoto moved his look in front of himself, with a sigh he then looked up at the sky.  
"I don't ignore people." His voice was slightly muzzled by the passing cars, making Anna do her best to catch his last words. "You're color blind, aren't you?" Mikoto asked surprising Anna, well it wouldn't be a surprise if he was the 'real' one, but right now she wasn't sure anymore.  
"How did you know?" Anna couldn't help but be curious, maybe it truly was her King, she couldn't help but pray.  
"You can see it, my color." Mikoto added, looking back at her red eyes stopping right in front of her. He took ahold of her wrist and slightly twisted it making her feel pain. "If you keep hanging around me, you'll just end up dead." Some people would think of this as a threat, but in reality it was a warning. Anna gasped in the pain that she felt, his hand started to burn, but Anna wasn't effected the slightest. Mikoto's eyes widened for a moment. It wasn't on purpose, but still she didn't feel anything. Her skin was completely fine and it wasn't burned not in the slightest. He frantically let go stepping back, with a confused look on his face he stared at the girl he just met. Anna massaged her wrist slightly. Seeing the look on Mikoto's face made her surprised.  
"What's wrong?" This was the first time she saw Mikoto react in that way. He remained silent, observing the white haired girl in front of him. A grin was visible on his face.  
"Amusing…" You could see that he was interested in Anna slightly more, her powers that is. He backed off a bit more and raised his hand into the air. Anna studied his actions, he was waving at her? "Guess this wasn't just a waste of time." Mikoto grinned at the end as his body was engulfed in his fiery aura, moments later he vanished without a trace.  
"Wai~" Anna stopped midway realizing that he was already gone, the person she had admired for so many years, someone that she had feelings that couldn't be described vanished in front of her again. It did hurt slightly, but now it was better. 'Is it really Mikoto?' Questions kept popping up inside of her head as she made her way back to her home, HOMRA… For the time being she had decided to keep it all a secret in hope that it Mikoto would return on his own. If the clansmen found out about the situation right now they would frantically start searching for him. That was something that she had to avoid at all costs…

* * *

Night soon fell, standing by the window was a silver-haired teen looking at the city lights, for a moment he felt nostalgic just remembering what it was like years ago. There was a smile on his face, hearing that someone made it safe home. The apartment was small, but it was more than enough for the two of them.  
"You're back Mikoto!" The teen exclaimed in a slightly goofy voice, trying to lighten up the mood.  
"Can't you act normal?" Mikoto asked with a sigh, sitting down on the couch as he starred at his companion. He didn't change, not even the slightest.  
"Did anything interesting happen outside?" Mikoto was caught off guard with this question, remembering the girl that he just met a few hours ago. He had a grin on his face and chuckled slightly which made the teen slightly confused.

"Maybe…"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3: You don't appreciate art!

**~Hey! Sorry for the late update. High school started and my free time has been cut pretty short... Anyways I hope you enjoy the next chapter, thank you for the reviews so far!**

**Trivia***

***Mikoto is actually 16 years old, his appearance is that of a 16 year old!**

***He doesn't recall anything about his past.**

***The story itself has a lot of twists so hope you enjoy them!**

**Chapter 3: "You don't appreciate art!'**

* * *

Miracles tend to happen. Very rarely, but they still do happen. His warm scent, the very warm red that she had dreamed in her dreams appeared again. Anna missed Mikoto, a lot actually. Over the years she had grown into a wonderful teen and was a bit disappointed by Mikoto's reaction. At least she had expected to charm him slightly, but it was Mikoto we were talking about. Just thinking about him made her lose track of time, walking back to HOMRA with many questions left unanswered. Did he have amnesia? Even his appearance had changed to her surprise. 'Five years…' That's how much pain and suffering many people had to endure. Anna knew that if HOMRA knew about Mikoto's state they would turn the city upside down searching for him. 'I've got to make him come back on his own…'

* * *

An abandoned factory located east of the school, a dreadful feeling could be felt only by approaching the facility. Surrounded by SCEPTER 4 members and the local police department. The Blue King arrived at the scene where Lieutenant Awashima reported the situation.  
"So the Green King still likes to joke around I see." Munakata spoke as he headed towards the entrance. Members of both SCEPTER 4 and the local police moved aside, not because it was necessary, they could feel a deadly aura coming out of the Blue King.  
"Sir, wait please!" Lieutenant Awashima called out, but there was no reply, beyond this point it was his personal fight. The Blue King became a symbol of justice long ago, but with the 'death' of Suoh Mikoto he had started to work a lot harder. Trying to wash the blood off of his hands. Giving the sign for the rest to retreat Munakata made his way into the facility, from then on people just hopped that it wouldn't escalate into an incident.

* * *

It was a long and hectic day for most of the HOMRA members, Yata somehow managed to get back to the bar. Consumed by endless paperwork that he needed to fill drained his energy.  
"Izumo-san!" Yata called out, sitting at the bar searching for his friend that would make his world seem like a brighter place. He sighed needing a really hard alcoholic drink right about now. Hearing the sound of the door behind him, Yata turned around seeing a familiar face. A smile was clearly visible on his face. "Welcome back, Anna!"  
"Yata-san! How was work today?" Anna made her way to the sofa stretching her arms in the air. Yata wanted to forget about his work for just a moment, but couldn't just ignore her question.  
"A lot of paperwork, if you take that as an answer." He spoke in a rather sarcastic voice which made Anna giggle slightly, Yata also started to chuckle slightly moving his look at the empty bar. "Who knows where he went…"  
"Izumo-san? He's been awfully busy around town lately." Anna noted putting her bag on the little coffee table in front of her. Yata turned around on his stool leaning with his elbows on the bar.  
"Ehh? He would usually boss Kamamoto or me around to do the dirty work." For the first time Yata was actually surprised, who knew that Izumo Kusunagi could be so kind hearted to do it himself?  
"That's because he trusts both of you so much." Anna smiled slightly leaning her head to the side giving of a youthful and refreshing image, Yata almost couldn't believe that he was already 25 years old.  
"Or he was just lazy up until now." Yata smirked thinking about the times he had to clean the bar. Those were pretty hectic days. "So how was your first day at school? You met some good friends?" That question startled Anna making her look away just thinking about it…  
"Yeah. They are really nice and funny, I hope we get along well throughout my high school life." She smiled looking at Yata with her cheerful red eyes, he was surprised seeing her in that state. Maybe he was used to Anna being so shy and quiet, what a change. Mikoto really had a great impact on her life. Just thinking about the Red King made Yata feel unbelievable sadness.  
"Man I need a drink!" Yata stood up walking behind the bar searching for a strong alcoholic beverage. Anna studied him, she felt awful for lying to her friend but it was the only way to keep them from going on a rampage. 'Mikoto…' Thinking about him made her heart race. He is alive! His warm red aura still burned somewhere on this world. Anna closed her eyes picturing his very youthful image. 'What are you up to now?'

* * *

"Seriously… Can't you act a bit more mature?" Mikoto spoke up looking at the young white-haired teen who was preparing dinner for both. The teen was goofing off, dancing while getting the ingredients or even singing.  
"You don't appreciate art, that's all there is to it!" The teen exclaimed trying to come up with a new dish by himself. Mikoto sighed, anyway you looked at it he had a fear of being poisoned.  
"You really need to get a job Yashiro…" Mikoto added turning away from the kitchen and going to the living room. He felt slightly nostalgic, everything somehow felt different. Mikoto made his way towards the balcony, stepping out and looking at the night sky. 'Guess this is how it should be.' Maybe it was best not to dig up the past. Losing his appetite he once again made his way towards the kitchen looking at Yashiro who almost slipped and ruined the dish.  
"I'm going out." Mikoto added gaining Yashiro's attention. He waved with his free hand as he put his new 'creation' on the dining table.  
"Okay, I'll leave you something to eat when you get back." Yashiro spoke with a gentle smile, anyway Mikoto looked at him he was a child at heart. That innocence was something irreplaceable that he didn't have.  
"Why don't you stop by the club?" Mikoto asked, but Yashiro lowered his head slightly.  
"I have some business to attend later on." Was the reply he got from the white-haired teen. Mikoto looked at the refrigerator and then back at Yashiro.  
"Be careful." He spoke a bit quietly finding it embarrassing, but Yashiro had a wide grin on his face as Mikoto walked away.  
"That's my line!" Yashiro raised his tone slightly so that his voice reached Mikoto who made his way out of the apartment. "Red King." Moments later just thinking about the past brought a bittersweet sensation which he couldn't brush off. He placed a plate on the table and silverware so that he could start eating. A lot of things were required to change, and the Silver King was about to make his move. He turned on the TV, listening to the night news. 'Rain is coming… Where is my red parasol?' For that instant memories about Neko and Kuroh quickly came to mind, a smile crept on his face as he felt a sharp pain in his heart. 'That's right… They are waiting for me.'

* * *

TV-'SCEPTER4 had made its move! Captain Reisi Munakata himself was seen on the scene, it seems he wanted to handle the situation himself. We have footage from the helicopter where he clearly orders for the rest of his unit to back off. Later on gunshots could be heard from inside and a large explosion shook through the area. Half of the facility turned into ruins in mere moments. The terrorists managed to retreat, they were later identified as the Green Clansmen. It's still unknown what their true goals are, could it be that they are expanding their influence? Could it be an act of hostility towards SCEPTER4 itself? That's why we are here to find out! Stay tuned and follow~' Yashiro switched the TV off. He started to eat the dish he made, to his surprise it wasn't all that bad. "Guess it's our time to act, Red King."

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4: That Song

**~Hey! I've been quite busy and school work became harder than before! Sorry for the late update, but I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: That Song**

* * *

Everything around us can be described as an illusion. When a person comes and tries to free us from that deception we often feel confused. 'If this wasn't reality, then what is?' Can you without a doubt believe in someone else's words? We all try, but in the end we create our own perception, our own way of going against this so called 'reality'. Somewhere along the line we end up losing who we are. But some memories still remain…

* * *

Kusanagi Izumo, a name to be feared around, the previous Red Kings right hand man and best friend. Of course nobody did know why he kept searching for a dead man, nor why he couldn't sleep at nights. Though he kept that a secret, his pain and his actions were all hidden behind his gentle smile. Comforting and reassuring his friends to keep moving forward was all he did for the past five years. But he could not. Not until he finds his king or his resting place.

* * *

Walking from a bar to bar Izumo couldn't quite keep his cool down, he was gathering information all day long without any luck. Sitting in the seventh bar that he visited he couldn't help but sigh to his unbelievable bad luck. All he could do now was somehow make himself think about something else, ordering a couple of drinks he took a closer look at the bars interior. Nothing fancy, it was slightly roomier and had a stage where people could sing and preform for the guests entertainment. A great way to attract new customers and bring business up. Giving it a thought it wasn't a bad idea, but in his bar this idea was impossible. If somebody would even scratch a table or leave footprints Izumo would surely go on a rampage. Something he was well known doing. The bartender served Izumo, giving him the whiskey he had just ordered.  
"Thank you…" Izumo spoke up with a somewhat tired voice, he was wearing his trademark black framed sunglasses which hid his tired look pretty well.  
"Up to the same usual pattern I see." A female voice could be heard from behind Izumo, he turned around facing no other than the Lieutenant of SCEPTER 4. In her casual attire, Seri Awashima was a dazzling and delicate woman, catching Izumo off guard was something she was best at.  
"Not the usual. I do change it a few times though." Izumo spoke with a gentle smile, Seri could see through his disguise, behind that smile was nothing but pain. She sat on the bar stool next to him and ordered red wine with red bean paste, of course the bartender was slightly surprised, but he complied and made the order in a flash.  
"How's it been? Did you manage to gather any kind of information?" Seri asked taking a sip of the wine, Izumo looked at her slightly then returned his look at the drink in his hands.  
"Apparently it's like I'm chasing a ghost." Discouraged Izumo drank the whiskey in one go, Seri became slightly worried hearing him order another one. "What about you guys? How is SCEPTER 4 handling things around?"  
"If you can call the impulsive reactions of our king a good thing." Seri's expression was even worse than Izumo's, he took a look at her regretting the question he had asked. "Ever since that day he did things on his own. Carrying the whole city on his shoulders, luckily the Sword of Damocles hasn't started to deform yet."  
"Sooner or later he might go through the same thing as Mikoto…" Was history meant to repeat itself? Anyway you looked at it in a few years Munakata might make the same mistake as Mikoto.  
They remained in silence for a few minutes, as the crowd that gathered around the stage started to cheer. A young man walked on the stage with an acoustic guitar and sat on the chair in the middle, bringing the microphone closer to himself. Seri Awashima glanced at the figure on the stage, her eyes widened in shock. Izumo himself noticing the expression on Seri's face also took a look. The glass he was holding in his hand slipped and broke hitting the floor. His mouth opened slowly, hesitating to speak up.  
"M-Mikoto..?" Was all he could say noticing the young teen with the acoustic guitar in his hands, his ruffled red hair gave off a youthful look, but his face was still the same.

"Good evening, thank you all for coming this late. The song that I'll be singing tonight isn't my own, but I hope you enjoy it." Mikoto glanced around the room noticing a couple of gazes that were pointed at him, the same look as the girl he met today. He had a gentle smile as he started to play the guitar.  
"The song is called 'Circle of Friends'. I hope you enjoy it!" He started to sing gaining the attention of everybody inside of the bar, the guests remained completely silent listening to the young teen on the stage. Izumo couldn't help but break into tears listening to the song, Seri comforted her friend with a hand on his shoulder. Even Mikoto let tears go down his face, this song was something he could never forget. He remembered it all too well, the gentle voice of the person that sang that song. Mikoto gave his all and portrayed the song as best he could which shocked everybody in the bar. As he finished the song the guests remained quiet for a moment, but soon after burst into cheers and screams. Sweat went down Mikoto's face combined with the tears, his look was up at the light that pointed at him. 'Totsuka.'

* * *

Izumo stood up and started to walk towards the stage leaving Seri behind, his sights were only at the Red King at this moment. He was younger, but Mikoto sang 'that' song, Totsuka's song! It was without a doubt him!  
"Kusanagi-san." A hand on his shoulder stopped Izumo in his tracks, turning around it was no other than Yashiro Isana, the Silver King. "Can I have a word with you?" Lieutenant Awashima followed after Izumo, she was even more surprised seeing the Silver King talking to him. Of course even Izumo was dumbfounded and couldn't keep up with the situation.  
"Seri-chan, can I talk to you as well?" Yashiro spoke up, though he didn't take his look off of Izumo he could feel Seri's blue aura.  
"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Izumo asked, but Yashiro smiled back innocently.  
"A lot of stuff happened. Can we go somewhere more 'private'?" Both Seri and Izumo couldn't say no to that offer, still captivated by the thought of the Red King Izumo felt more confused and out-of-place than before.

Even if this was a dream, Izumo didn't want to wake up.

* * *

**To be continued...**


End file.
